During the coming year we plan to continue our studies on the structure and function of myofibrillar proteins. Specific projects include: 1) completion of studies on the amino acid sequence of troponcin C, 2) purification and characterization of cyanogen bromide peptides from the heavy chains of myosin, and 3) attempts to crystallize actin.